Unknown Murderer
by rin misaki
Summary: Il n'avait pas voulu ça... il avait essayé, c'était sans risque mais ça avait dérapé... /COMPLETE/


Et voilà mon deuxième OS sur Victor Bonnefoy alias InThePanda :) C'est sur les gens "reels" et pas leurs roles dans les UM ou autre et ca se passe dans le cadre du UM9

(presque) Pas de Yaoi (parce que j'ai pas pu m'en empecher :p)

J'espere que ca vous plaira ;)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à eux-mêmes :)<p>

Raiting: je dirais T pour le sang et les descriptions glauques :p

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>UnKnown Murderer<p>

Il monta dans la voiture et claqua la portière.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là?

Il démarra et parti en trombe, criant une colère non contenue dans une série de « putain » hargneux.

Un liquide chaud gouttait de ses doigts sur le volant pour se perdre dans le tapis sous ses pieds.

Pourquoi?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur faisait lentement couler son maquillage.

Il roulait vite, trop vite.

La peur, l'angoisse et les remords brouillant son esprit.

François était assit, la tête entre ses mains.

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Demanda l'un de ses collègues.

Il resta silencieux.

Ylding hésita puis finit par prendre la parole:

- Le connaissant, il va surement retourner à l'appart, mais après...

- Si seulement ça n'avait pas dérapé putain!

- Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver les gars! Faut trouver une solution!

Un « ding » résonna dans la pièce et François attrapa son portable.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh putain, le con!

Il se précipita sur la télé et y connecta son tel.

S'afficha alors la page Youtube d'InThePanda.

Une nouvelle vidéo avait été publiée.

Il l'ouvrirent.

On y voyait Victor au volant de sa voiture, sa caméra posée sur son tableau de bord.

Essouflé, en sueur, les mains couverte d'un liquide rouge, il bégaya un moment une série de termes incompréhensibles avant de se ressaisir.

- Je... j'ai un problème, commença-t-il.

Il humecta ses lèvres sèches et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Voilà: il y a eu un dérapage durant le tournage du dernier UnKnown Movie, le 9, et je ne pense pas pouvoir tourner pendant quelques... années...

Il repassa sa main dans sa touffe de cheveux.

- Et je... Putain! Je voulais pas ça!

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- C'était pas moi, j'ai pas fait exprès et, quoi qu'on dise, s'il vous plait, croyez moi!

Il essuya une larme de dégout, de colère, de peur...

- Je... je suis pas fou ou quoi que ce soit! Je voulais juste... rendre plus réaliste mais pas à ce point! Tout à dérapé!

Il tremblait.

Il gara la voiture sur le bas-côté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel réfléchissant à ses mots et tentant de ravaler ses larmes.

Il y parvint au bout d'un moment et regarda longuement la caméra.

- C'est surement la dernière fois que je vous parle alors... malgré tout ce que j'ai dit, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivit et j'ai... j'aurais vraiment voulu continuer à délirer avec vous et à vous proposer un contenu de qualité...

Il marqua une pause.

- J'espère que... malgré ça... vous comprendrez et ne me hairez pas... je ne voulais pas putain!

Une ultime larme coula sur sa joue, devenant une trainée de sang en emportant avec elle son maquillage.

La caméra fut coupée.

- Crétin, imbécile, abruti! Hurla François dans un crescendo de colère.

- C'était le meilleur choix! Lui lança Ylding sur le même ton.

- Il a prit sa décision! On y peut rien! On... commença Antoine, couvrant toutes les voix de la sienne et la laissant décroître dans un sanglot.

- On ne peut que le respecter... termina Mathieu.

- Mais-

- Il n'y à pas de « mais »! on n'a pas le choix françois, point final! Le coupa Ylding.

Antoine se leva et prit François, au bord des larmes, dans ses bras.

- Je sais ce que tu ressent... mais il sortira un jour et, qui sait, ça ne durera peut-être pas trop longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas...

- Ça va aller...

Mathieu monta le son des infos tandis qu'une photo de leur ami y était affichée.

« […] C'est donc aujourd'hui, 15h30, que le youtubeur InThePanda alias Victor Bonnefoy à appelé la police pour se rendre.

Mit en gerde à vue pour le moment, une équipe à été dépêchée sur place et ses complices et collègues seront, eux aussi, mis en garde à vue.

Nous vous tiendrons au courant si plus d'informations nous parviennent. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le corps au centre de la pièce, baignant dans son sang.

Ils sortirent sous les cris des véritables policiers, la mort dans l'âme et la peur leur nouant le ventre.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà...<p>

Des avis? *w*

Sur ce, Reviews? *^*

Rin Misaki :3


End file.
